yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 108
"A Sea of Troubles: Part 1", known as "Temptation from the Bottom of the Sea! Shark's Dream-like Memory" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 16, 2013 and in the United States on May 3, 2014. Summary explains the group's next course of action.]] In the Barian World, Rio is fleeing from a castle, clad in a long white dress. She is pursued by the mad prince from the legend in the second set of Number ruins. As she backs away, the cliff behind her fractures and she falls into the abyss, screaming. Suddenly, she wakes up, finding herself on the back of her brother's motorcycle. He asks what's wrong and if she senses something again. She insists she's fine, but wonders why she had that dream again and what exactly it could mean (in the dub, Rio also wonders who exactly the prince was). Later, they join Yuma, Astral and Tori aboard the Different Dimension Airship, where Astral explains they've pipointed the location of the last Number ruins, which contain both the sixth and seventh Mythyrian "Numbers". He also determines it will contain the legends of the two Barian Emperors that they haven't met yet. Shark asks Yuma where Kite has gone and Yuma simply responds that he had to check into some things. Shark speculates its about Mizar and Yuma adds that they still have enough people to go. Astral comments that the two "Numbers" are extremely close to one another and Tori wonders if they're in the same place (in the dub, Astral simply says finding the "Numbers" will be easy, while Tori hopes that this is the case). Yuma tells them that they have to get these "Numbers" at any cost and that "Yuma Airlines" will take off now as he mans the helm and the ship vanishes through a portal. and Mizar meet on Earth.]] Somewhere in Heartland City, Dumon meets with Mizar on a rooftop. Mizar has apparently explained his experience at the Number ruins. Dumon asks if Jinlon told him he was once human. Mizar says he did, but clarifies that he has no intention of believing it - he is a proud Barian warrior, he can't be a "human insect" (in the dub, Mizar calls his own legend a "fairy tale" and says he is done hunting the "Mythyrian Numbers"). Dumon claims he doesn't believe it either, but that he's interested in the remaining ruins, since they should contain the legends pertaining to Nash and Marin (Dumon's remark on Nash and Marin is cut from the dub). Mizar asks if he believes the legends after all, then. Dumon insists he doesn't, but if they can locate Nash and Marin, they could gain an advantage (in the dub, Dumon adds that regardless of whether Mizar believes in the legends, the "Mythyrian Numbers" are important for protecting the Barian World). He adds he can also search for the other "Numbers" there. Back on the airship, Yuma asks if Astral believes that the Barians were once humans. Astral says there is no mistaking what he saw in the memories he recovered from those "Numbers". Yuma wonders if Astral himself is a similar case. Astral responds that it stands to reason that the Barian and Astral Worlds should be fairly similar (Yuma and Astral do not discuss the similarities of the Barian and Astral Worlds in the dub). Yuma is confused about what caused them to become Barians and Astral speculates that it has something to do with the legends themselves. Shark approaches them and suggests its a bad idea to investigate into this further - emotions don't have a place here (in the dub, Shark also reminds Yuma about what happened with Ray). Yuma asks what Shark's reasons for being here are. He responds that the Barians used him and his sister for their own ends - that is reason enough. Yuma insists he forgave Vetrix and Dr. Faker though. Shark clarifies that he did no so such thing; the two of them simply lost the will to fight him (Vetrix and Faker are not mentioned in the dub). Astral asks if not involving emotions is part of his Dueling philosophy. Shark responds that he fights for his own sake, calling himself a "lone wolf". 's vision.]] Later, the ship flies low above the sea, the waves cresting up and hitting it. Yuma is thrown across the deck as everyone else clings to the consoles. Shark asks Rio if this is where the ruins are. At the navigation console, Rio tells them they're right above the ruins. She suddenly stops speaking as she sees a vision in her mind of a blue-skinned figure in a crown, who states "come to me". Shark asks her what's wrong. She insists it's nothing as lightning strikes around the ship. Astral recommends they take refuge (in the dub, Astral suggests they leave the ruins for the time being), but Tori examines the readouts on one of the consoles and reveals the ship is losing power. As the ship shuts down, Astral says they will have to stay here, then. Rio hears the voice say "come to me" again. Confused, she turns the others and angrily asks who is calling her. The lights in the airship all go out suddenly and when they come back on, Shark realizes Rio is gone. Yuma points at one of the monitors, which shows her on the ship's outside deck, where it's raining heavily. Yuma asks why Rio is doing out there and Shark runs out. As they rush outside to get to her, she pitches herself over the edge and plunges into the ocean. Shark immediately follows and the two appear to enter a portal. Yuma and Astral rush after them, but Tori remains on the ship, screaming Yuma's name. Sometime later, Yuma, Shark and Astral awaken on a beach of blue sand, crystals jutting out of the ground at certain points. Yuma asks where they are. Astral says he lost consciousness earlier and he doesn't know, but that it appears to be a land below the ocean. Looking up, Yuma sees the "sky", which is the ocean. Shark finds a set of footprints leading away from them and deduces that Rio was here as well. The three move on and eventually come to a temple. Once inside, they are in a huge labyrinth. A bird caws loudly and Yuma's attention is drawn to that direction, where he sees two King's Coins lodged in a crack. He determines that the "Numbers" must be here then. Shark explains that Rio has been sensing something for quite some time now and believes that it has led her to this place. Yuma asks if this power had anything to do with the "Numbers" (in the dub, Yuma hopes that Rio would sense something less spooky). .]] Shark suddenly hears the same voice as Rio did, saying "come to me". He looks to his right and spots a card down one passage in the labyrinth. He takes that route and picks up the card - Rio's "Freezing Point". As he turns back, a wall materializes, separating him from Yuma and Astral, who have yet to notice he's gone. Astral says that blindly wandering isn't going to get them very far. Yuma explains that no matter how far you go into a maze, there is only one outside wall, so if you follow that wall, you'll eventually find your way out. Astral is surprised, but remarks that it's a good plan (in the dub, Yuma recalls reading that if you keep making lefts or rights, you will eventually find your way out; Astral replies that Yuma isn't filled with lefts and rights, only wrongs). Yuma asks Shark if they should try that, then. Realizing he's gone, they backtrack, but can find no other passages Shark could have gone down. Yuma remarks they haven't been in here very long and even the entrance is gone. Astral tells him common sense holds no weight here and that they've actually been wandering the same path over and over, explaining that they've passed the same cracked wall three times now. Yuma tells him not to underestimate the son of an adventurer and attempts to climb over one of the walls instead. He fails, while Astral sees another wall materializing up ahead. All around them, walls materialize, trapping them in a small area. Astral comments that it seems the ruins will impede them at any cost, while Yuma is concerned for Shark. " takes hold on Rio.]] As Shark wanders on, he hears the voice call "come to me again", while a wall materializes after every doorway he goes through, preventing him from backtracking. Finally, he reaches a flight of stone stairs, which he quickly climbs. He comes upon a smaller steppe pyramid-style temple here. He climbs to the top and finds Rio there, clad in the same garb from her dream. A card appears in front of her and floats to her hand - "Number 73: Abyss Splash". Shark realizes it's a "Number" and Rio is cloaked in a blue aura. She tells him she's been waiting. Shark asks who is he speaking to and an armor-clad spirit appears above Rio, introducing himself as Abyss. Realizing the Number's spirit has possessed Rio, he asks if he did so just to lead him here. Speaking in a voice that is not her own, Rio says it is Shark's destiny to fight him here and that "the one who holds his power" needs to be awaken as the spirit vanishes into Rio; Rio resumes her normal voice at this point. Shark responds he doesn't know what he's planning, but he'll be his opponent. They set their D-Pads and Shark dons a Duel Gazer, while Rio's left eye glows blue. Back at the airship, Tori is still yelling into the ocean for her friends (Tori's yelling is cut from the dub). She hopes they are alright under her breath. A portal appears overhead and a ball of energy flies down to the ship. From it emerges Dumon. Tori remembers who he is and Dumon says her presence here indicates the "Numbers" are nearby. She responds she doesn't know anything about that and that everyone jumped overboard. Dumon wonders what could be down there and flies down in his energy ball himself. The Duel begins with Shark taking the first turn. He Normal Summons "Big Jaws" and then Special Summons "Shark Stickers" from his hand via its own effect as he has Summoned a Fish-Type monster. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" in Attack Position. Saying he can't attack on the first turn, he Sets a card to end. Abyss is still controlling Rio and begins his turn. He Normal Summons "Gorgonic Golem", then Special Summons "Gorgonic Gargoyle" from his hand via its own effect as he controls a "Gorgonic" monster. Telling Shark to behold his power, he overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gorgonic Guardian" in Attack Position, who bursts from the ground at the temple's bottom. Shark comments that "Black Ray Lancer" has more ATK. Abyss asks if he's sure and activates the effect of "Gorgonic Guardian", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of "Black Ray Lancer" to 0. "Gorgonic Guardian" shots a blue beam from its blue eye, which turns "Black Ray Lancer" to stone and reduces its ATK to 0. Abyss reveals the other effect of "Gorgonic Guardian" - it will destroy any monster with 0 ATK. Its red eye glows a deeper red and its snake hair tendrils lance through "Black Ray Lancer" with red energy. Abyss orders a direct attack and "Gorgonic Guardian" swats Shark away with its tail, pitching him backwards and reducing his Life Points to 2400. Abyss Sets a card and ends his turn. As Shark begins to rise to his feet, Abyss speaks in his own voice again, saying Shark cannot hope to defeat him like this. Blue energy emanates from Rio's eyes and Shark appears to go through a portal. When he opens his eyes, he sees himself seated on a throne, armed vassals standing at attention in two rows on either side of him. Looking in a nearby mirror, he sees he is clad in golden armor, while a pendent looking identical to the Barian Emblem hangs from his neck. He wonders why he's dressed like this and what is going on. Rio enters the room, clad in the same white garb as before and tells him that everyone is waiting. As they go outside to a balcony, they see a huge crowd gathered below. They all cheer for him and Rio specifies that they're cheering for their great emperor. Shark wonders whose memories these are. Suddenly a vassal rushes in and tells him of an attack. Shark rides out to meet with his vassals on a horse, as we see a great city built on top of the sea. When he reaches the area his vassals have stood at, he sees a massive fleet of ships coming in. One of the vassals points forward as three "Gorgonic Guardians" rise from the sea depths. They fire beams from their blue eyes, turning vassals to stone. The fleet parts to allow the passage of a massive flagship. Seated on a throne on its deck is Vector's past incarnation. One of Shark's vassals explains that they're being invaded by the Mad Warrior, who has plundered countless nations already. Shark is even more confused now, but the vision ends. Shark wonders what Abyss is planning by showing him this and begins his turn. Knowing "Gorgonic Guardian" will destroy his monsters if he Summons them, he Sets "Skull Kraken" instead and ends his turn, as should "Gorgonic Guardian" attack, neither monster will be destroyed, as "Skull Kraken" has 1600 DEF. Abyss wonders if Shark really thinks this will protect him and activates his face-down "Gorgon Charm", which flips "Skull Kraken" face-up. Abyss activates the effect of "Gorgonic Guardian", detaching an Overlay Unit to turn "Skull Kraken" to stone and reduce its ATK to 0. The other effect then destroys it. while Shark's situation worsens.]] Abyss equips "Gorgonic Guardian" with "Xyz Unit", increasing its ATK by 200 times its Rank, giving it 2200 ATK. It attacks directly, glowing with a purple aura and Shark is thrown backwards again as his Life Points drop to just 200. Meanwhile, Yuma is still wandering the labyrinth. Suddenly, a geyser of water flies down from the air and from it emerges Dumon. Yuma asks what he's doing here and Dumon says he followed them. Yuma asks if they should settle things right now, then. Dumon agrees to this, saying that Yuma and Astral are opponents that must be defeated eventually and that he cannot afford to lose any more "Numbers" to them. Featured Duel: Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Abyss Abyss is possessing Rio Kastle. Turn 1: Shark Shark draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Jaws" ( 3/1800/300) in Attack Position. As he Normal Summoned a Fish-Type monster, Shark Special Summons "Shark Stickers" ( 3/200/1000) in Attack Position via its own effect. He overlays "Big Jaws" and "Shark Stickers" in order to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" ( 3/2100/600, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Shark Sets a card. Turn 2: Abyss " and "Gorgonic Golem".]] Abyss draws. He then Normal Summons "Gorgonic Golem" ( 3/1200/600) in Attack Position. Since he Normal Summoned a "Gorgonic" monster, Abyss Special Summons "Gorgonic Gargoyle" ( 3/1000/800) in Attack Position via its own effect. Abyss overlays "Gorgonic Golem" and "Gorgonic Gargoyle" in order to Xyz Summon "Gorgonic Guardian" ( 3/1600/1200, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Abyss activates the effect of "Gorgonic Guardian", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Gorgonic Guardian": 2 → 1 ORU) to negate the effects of "Black Ray Lancer" and reduce its ATK to 0 ("Black Ray Lancer": 2100 → 0 ATK). Due to the first effect of "Gorgonic Guardian", "Black Ray Lancer" is destroyed as its ATK was 0. "Gorgonic Guardian" attacks directly (Shark: 4000 → 2400 LP). Abyss Sets a card. Turn 3: Shark Shark draws. He then Sets "Skull Kraken" ( 3/600/1600). Turn 4: Abyss Abyss draws. He then activates his face-down "Gorgon Charm" to change Shark's Set "Skull Kraken" to face-up Defense Position. Abyss then activates the effect of "Gorgonic Guardian" ("Gorgonic Guardian": 1 → 0 ORU) and the effects of "Skull Kraken" are negated ("Skull Kraken": 600 → 0 ATK). The first effect of "Gorgonic Guardian" then destroys "Skull Kraken". Abyss then equips "Gorgonic Guardian" with "Xyz Unit", increasing its ATK by its Rank times 200 ("Gorgonic Guardian": 1600 → 2200 ATK). "Gorgonic Guardian" attacks directly (Shark: 2400 → 200 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.